Kagome's Dreams, Part 2:Territory
by kirr1001
Summary: No, NOW Kagome sees the worst nightmare of her life!


**_kirr1001 says:_**

**Warning! This one-shot is really, really... weird! !**

**I don't know what came over me XD But anyway, I thought I could write more of these Kagome's dreams so I changed **_Creepy Inuyasha_**'s name :) I hope find this as weird as I do and sorry 'bout my bad English!**

**This one-shot places about month after Kagome's return.**

* * *

><p><em>Kagome sighed as wolf demon and dog half-demon barked at each others. They were circling around her like she was some kind of prey and growls was heard then and there.<em>

_"You stupid mutt! How many times I have to tell you before you give up? She belongs to me!" Koga yelled._

_"Keh! Yeah right! Like she'd want to be with you, some dirty wolf! Honestly, when was the last time you took bath, I can smell every flea in your skin from here!" Inuyasha said back and smirked._

_"Oh? When was the last time you took bath? Maybe you can smell fleas 'cause they're yours, idiot!"_

_"You- Damn shithead!" Inuyasha snarled and pulled out Tetsusaiga. "I'll make you eat your words!"_

_"Inuyasha, calm down okay!" Kagome raised her hands to him. "Don't fight or someone will get hurt!"_

_"That's the point Kagome", Koga said as he eyed at Inuyasha dangerously. "When mutt is dead, you can freely life with me."_

_"Koga-kun, I-"_

_"Leave it, Kagome", Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga. "You're not going anywhere."_

_"Really?" Koga smirked. "Don't you remember that I marked her as mine at the day I told her that I love her? **She is mine.**"_

_Kagome felt herself blush but then saw how Inuyasha's face turned from angry to serious. _

_"Fine", Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "If you're speaking like that, I've to do the only thing I can in this situation."_

_Then Kagome's heart stopped when Inuyasha dropped his sword and opened the knot of his pants._

_"Wha- EEEK!" she covered her eyes as she saw him grab his... his... thing! "Inuyasha, what, what...!"_

_"Mutt..." she heard how Koga growled furiously under his breathe. "Don't you dare!"_

_"Oh I will!" Inuyasha yelled and then Kagome felt something wet touch her leg. _

_She didn't believe it, she couldn't look. But she had to. Kagome opened her eyes and saw how Inuyasha had peed on her leg. Her white sock was wet._

_Kagome's eyes moved from her leg to Inuyasha, up to his face. He looked very pleased. That made her explode._

_"**What the hell you think you're doing? !" **_she screamed. "YOU-YOU-"__

__"I just marked my territory", he shrugged and smugly looked at Koga.__

__"The hell you didn't!" Koga yelled and Kagome heard a voice which made her turn her red face to Koga. His pants were on his ankles too. "I'll show you who owns this territory!"__

__"Oh yeah? !" Inuyasha grabbed himself again. "We'll see 'bout that!"__

__Kagome's head shot from Inuyasha to Koga and she felt again something wet on her leg, then thigh and waist...__

"**NOOO!" **Kagome screamed like at the day she had bornt.

"What, what? What's wrong?" Inuyasha shot up too from their bed, blinking his eyes and tried to drive away the sleepness as he looked around in dark. He saw how Kagome was breathing hardly beside him, touching her face, hair and arms like she was trying to drive something away too.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "Bad dream again? Jeez woman, do you ever sleep calmly?"

But he turned serious when he felt how Kagome froze in his arms. He let go of her and touched her face. "Kagome? Really, are you okay?"

Kagome blinked and saw Inuyasha's yellow eyes and his figure though it was quite dark. She gasped and backed away from him. "Stay away!"

"What?" he tilted his head. "Kagome, what's-"

"Don't come near me you-you..." Inuyasha saw through the darkness how her eyes fell down on his crotch. He was even more confused.

"What kind of dream did you have?"

"None of your business... Peehead!" Kagome stood up and pulled the blanket from him. "You and your little guy won't come near me **ever **again! And neither won't Koga's!"

With that yell she was out of the door.

Inuyasha sat there then narrowed his eyes angrily, suddenly not at all sleepy anymore.

He had to go after her because, one: she couldn't walk outside middle of the night by herself, two: she had took their only blanket with her, three: she had mentioned Koga's name.

"Now, wait up Kagome, dammit!"


End file.
